Could It Be
by amethystprincess
Summary: Trou and Gabriella are childhood friends can they relaize theor true feelings for each other. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Disney for that matter**. **The song used **

** Here is "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano.**

Troy and Gabriella has known each other since they were young. Her family moved to Albuquerque when she was 3. Their neighbor is the Bolton's. They grew up together. There are moments when they would speak of the future. Troy would always respond that he sees the future with her.

_Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something new _

When Gabriella broke up with her boyfriend, Troy was there to comfort her. When it was Troy who had suffered from heart break, Gabriella was there for him. They were too dense to see that they are deeply in love with each other. The one they were looking for was right there beside them.

_and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me _

When they went to college, they were separated. They promised each other that no matter what happens they would still communicate with each other. During the first few months, they were constantly e-mailing each other, writing to each other, and texting each other. But as the months passed they communicated less with each other. Then it turned to occasional letter or e-mail. It stopped after a year.  
_could it be you & I  
never imagined _

Troy became a NBA star after graduation. His dream came true to play professional basketball. He played for the Lakers. He was always surrounded by his fans and supporters. He always thought to himself what happened if he actually kept in touch with Gabriella. He always remembers their after game ritual during high school.

FLASHBACK

Troy was looking for Gabriella in the court. They had won. Then he saw her standing in the middle of the court waiting for him with a smile in her face. She was proud that Troy had won. She made her way through the crowd and congratulated the person waiting in the half court. She was surprised when Troy hugged her and said "you're my good luck charm Brie"_  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true  
Its you and its you  
_Gabriella became a famous singer. She remembered the times she spent with Troy. She missed those times. Troy would always show up during the shoe night of the musicals she performed after the 1st show ended, he would wait for her in her dressing room with a bouquet of her favorite flower. She was saddened because of the way she and Troy never kept in touch. She did not know that it will all change. She remembered the song "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano. She started singing it while in walking. _  
Its kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought we'd end up here  
and everytime I need you you've been there for me   
now its clear I've been waiting for you_

[Chorus:  
could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true  
Its you and its you 

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and its real/and its true  
Its just me and you  
could it be that its you

She bumped into someone familiar. She looked up and found a pair of mesmerizing ultramarine blue eyes that she knows all too well.

"Troy" she breathed.

"Brie, I can't believe that it's you. I haven't seen you for a long time." Said Troy

. They talked for a long time that is when both of them realized their true feeling for each other. They went to the park.

"Troy, I've got something to tell you" said Gabriella

"I've got something to tell you to Brie" responded Troy

"I love you Brie. All the time we spent apart I missed you. After the games I played, I always missed our after game rituals. That's when it hit me. I fell for you. You are the light beneath the darkness" said Troy.

"I love you too Troy" said Gabriella/

Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind them. They pulled back and sang the last part of the song Gabriella was singing.

_[Chorus:   
could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true  
Its you and its you_


End file.
